1. Field
Present disclosure relates to a driving assistance apparatus of assisting a user's driving based on map information, and a method of controlling the driving assistance apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A driving assistance apparatus is an equipment to assist driving of means of transportation, such as a vehicle or a plane. The driving assistance apparatus creates data for assisting a users driving or controls the user's driving, based on information received from another driving assistance apparatus.
As examples of the driving assistance apparatus, Advanced Driver Assistance Systems (ADAS), such as Lane Departure Warning System (LDWS), Collision Warning System (CWS), blind spot monitoring system, and Pedestrian Collision Warning System (PCWS), have been introduced by combining several camera sensors with intelligent image processing technology.
The driving assistance apparatus performs various functions based on map information. Lately, along with application expansion of map information, an amount of map information required by the driving assistance apparatus is increasing exponentially. However, a large amount of map information may overload the driving assistance apparatus when the driving assistance apparatus transmits and uses the map information. Accordingly, a method for improving such overload is needed.